Mo Williams
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 130%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"| |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"| |- |- Personal information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Born | Jackson, Mississippi |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Nationality |American |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed height | 6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed weight | 195 lbs (88 kg) |- Career information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|High school |Murrah High School (Jackson, Mississippi) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|College |Alabama (2001-2003) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|NBA Draft | 2003 / Round: 2 / Pick: 18th overall |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|Selected by the Utah Jazz |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Playing career | 2003–2017 ( years) |- Career history |- |2003–2004 |Utah Jazz |- |2004–2008 |Milwaukee Bucks |- |2008–2010 |Cleveland Cavaliers |- |2010–2012 |Los Angeles Clippers |- |2012–2013 |Utah Jazz |- |2013–2014 |Portland Trail Blazers |- |2014–2015 |Minnesota Timberwolves |- |2015 | Charlotte Hornets |- |2015–2017 |Cleveland Cavaliers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| *NBA champion (2016) *NBA All-Star (2009) *SEC Freshman of the Year (2002) *Third-team All-SEC (2003) |} Maurice "Mo" Williams (born December 19, 1982) is an American former professional basketball player who played 13 seasons in the NBA. He played for the Utah Jazz, Milwaukee Bucks, Cleveland Cavaliers, Los Angeles Clippers, Portland Trail Blazers, Minnesota Timberwolves, Charlotte Hornets. He won a championship with the Cavaliers in 2016. College career Professional career Utah Jazz (2003–2004) Williams was selected by the Utah Jazz in the second round, 47th overall of the 2003 NBA Draft. Milwaukee Bucks (2004–2008) On August 8, 2004, the Milwaukee Bucks signed Williams, who was a restricted free agent, to an offer sheet. Cleveland Cavaliers (2008–2011) On August 13, 2008, Williams was traded to the Cleveland Cavaliers in a three-team, six-player deal involving the Cavaliers, the Milwaukee Bucks, and the Oklahoma City Thunder. Los Angeles Clippers (2011–2012) On February 24, 2011, Williams was traded to the Los Angeles Clippers along with Jamario Moon in exchange for Baron Davis and a first round pick, which ended up being the first pick in the 2011 NBA Draft, Kyrie Irving. Return to Utah Jazz (2012–2013) On June 29, 2012, Mo Williams was traded back to the Jazz in a 4 team deal that sent Lamar Odom to the Los Angeles Clippers and the Utah Jazz's trade exception to the Dallas Mavericks. Portland Trail Blazers (2013–2014) On August 8, 2013, Williams signed with the Portland Trail Blazers. Minnesota Timberwolves (2014–2015) On July 30, 2014, Williams signed a one-year, $3.75 million contract with the Minnesota Timberwolves. Charlotte Hornets (2015) On February 10, 2015, Williams was traded, along with Troy Daniels and cash considerations, to the Charlotte Hornets in exchange for Gary Neal and a 2019 second-round draft pick. He made his debut for the Hornets on February 21 against the Oklahoma City Thunder, recording 24 points and 12 assists in a 110–103 loss. Return to Cleveland Cavaliers (2015–2017) On July 10, 2015, Williams signed a two-year, $4.3 million contract with the Cleveland Cavaliers, returning to the franchise for a second stint and reuniting him with LeBron James. Williams made his first appearance in the NBA Finals during a Game 1 loss to the Golden State Warriors. Despite the Cavaliers going down 3–1 in the series following a Game 4 loss, they went on to win the series in seven games to become the first team in NBA history to win the championship after being down 3–1. On June 14, 2016, before the end of the 2016 NBA Finals, Williams exercised his player option with the Cavaliers for the 2016–17 season. Williams originally declared that the 2016–17 season would be his last, but on September 26, 2016, he announced his intentions to retire from the NBA. Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Players who wear/wore number 25 Category:Players who wear/wore number 2 Category:Players who wear/wore number 5 Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:Utah Jazz players Category:Cleveland Cavaliers players Category:Los Angeles Clippers players Category:Point Guards Category:NBA All-Star participants Category:Born in 1982 Category:Alabama Alumni Category:Minnesota Timberwolves players Category:Shooting Guards Category:Drafted by Utah Jazz Category:Portland Trail Blazers players Category:Charlotte Hornets players Category:Players who won the NBA Championship